


A Consultation

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Beresford and Drake [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Inspector Hopkins has come to see Sherlock Holmes, but is not sure how to voice his concerns.





	A Consultation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ/DW's Fan Flashworks "Toes" Challenge

It was late afternoon when we heard a knock on the front door.  Looking out of the window I saw Inspector Stanley Hopkins being admitted by Mrs Hudson, and a few seconds later we heard the sound of his footsteps on the stairs.  
  
“Come in!” Holmes called.  “Divest yourself of your coat and boots and warm yourself in front of the fire.”  
  
“Thank you, Mr Holmes,” Hopkins replied.  He hung his coat up, but then turned and said, “I’m sorry, I was mistaken.  I shouldn’t have come.”  
  
“Nonsense,” Holmes replied.  “It is clear you wished to consult me on something.  If you are reluctant to disclose what it is, at least allow me the opportunity to see how much I can deduce for myself.  It will provide me with more entertainment than deducing Watson’s activities today.”  
  
That was very true.  We had spent most of the day together, and I had already relayed to Holmes the details of the one encounter I had on my own.  
  
“In which case, I will stay.”  Hopkins took a seat in one of the armchairs and proceeded to pull off his boots.  
  
At that moment Mrs Hudson knocked and entered.  “Will the gentleman be staying for supper?” she asked.  
  
Hopkins’ quiet “no, thank you,” was drowned out by Holmes and I chorusing “yes!”  Mrs Hudson nodded and smiled, apparently satisfied with our answer.  She believes Hopkins needs feeding up and loses no opportunity to do so.  
  
“So,” Holmes began, “You have been walking for some time to aid your thought processes– notice the wear on these boots, which have started to leak at the toes.  At the same time you have been too pre-occupied to take them to the menders.  Secondly, you are a man who darns his own socks.”  
  
Here Hopkins tried rather self-consciously to hide the darn on the sock on his left foot.  
  
“There is nothing to be ashamed of with this.  Watson darns his own, with greater or lesser success.”  
  
I harrumphed at this – there was nothing wrong with my attempts at darning.  
  
Holmes ignored me and continued, “But the matter has upset you sufficiently you cannot concentrate on the task, as witness the needle marks on your thumb.”  
  
Hopkins glanced at his hand and nodded ruefully, before attempting to hide the hole in the right sock where a toe could be seen.  
  
“Now, were this purely a question of a case, you would have no hesitation in consulting me, either formally or informally.  Similarly, if this were an affair of the heart, or other personal matter, you would be consulting Watson rather than myself.  I conclude therefore your problem is of a professional nature, and one which does not purely involve you.”  
  
Hopkins swallowed and it was clear he was considering how best to answer.  Fortuitously Mrs Hudson arrived at that point, bearing, as I was pleased to see, plates of steaming steak and kidney pudding.  
  
Hopkins took the opportunity to say quietly, “They want me to toe the line.”  
  
No more was said as we helped ourselves to vegetables, until Holmes continued with, “And you believe that would be wrong.”  
  
Hopkins applied himself to his food, but the slight flush on his countenance confirmed Holmes’ observation.  
  
“Because you believe the crime to be one that cannot be ignored simply because those committing it have money and status.  I am not going to ask you to reply, but will merely speculate that the names of Beresford and Drake might mean something to you.”  
  
Hopkins continued eating, but the very fact he did not respond to Holmes’ comment was, like the dog who did not bark in the night, of significance.  
  
“Well, I can reassure you that you are not alone in your feelings.  You are closer to the case in question, but I can confirm both Inspectors Lestrade and Bradstreet have similar views, although neither has, of course, expressed them as such.”  Then turning to me, Holmes said, “You have heard of Beresford and Drake, I presume?”  
  
“I have read some of their articles in the recent medical journals,” I replied.  “Some of their findings, if substantiated, have excellent potential for the treatment of serious injuries.”  
  
“I sense a certain reluctance on your part to accept the findings at face value.”  
  
“My battleground experiences, and indeed, more recent experiences, would not necessarily bear out what I’ve read.  But I have not had the opportunity to conduct the research they have.”  
  
“In which case how would you like to dip your toe into the higher strata of medical research? I understand they are due to present a paper at the Royal Society at the end of this week.  I would be interested to hear what they have to say, and would value your opinion too.”  
  
“I would be delighted to accompany you,” I said.  
  
“Excellent!” Holmes said.  “Now Hopkins, do not fret.  You can rest assured you have betrayed no confidences.  You may also be confident that the matter, of which you have not spoken, will be pursued to the best of my abilities.”  
  
“Thank you, Mr Holmes.  I am very appreciative of your help.”  
  
“I am delighted to render assistance in this matter.  Now eat up, because Mrs Hudson will be back shortly with our dessert.”  
  
  
 


End file.
